This Is Something I need
by Viburnum
Summary: Kai is willing to destroy Dranzer if it means saving Hilary and himself from a curse with many things happening will Kai be able to protect Hilary the one he loves...?


Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine; I'm using its characters to establish my story which is below. Also, some characters from other anime may come here. They will be disclaimed accordingly also.

**_This_** **is _Something _I **need

-------

Chapter One  
That Question

-------

Hiromi Tatibana repeated her name to herself – she was sitting by herself. She was near to the basketball court of her school and was daydreaming; she was going through her name and creating acronyms with it, a recent inspiration from playing **_Kingdom Hearts II_** and also it being a knowledge that **_Harry Potter_**'s primary antagonist also had his name, which was unspeakable by the community in the story, in a desired acronym which the antagonist thought was the most mysterious. She liked making acronyms with her name especially if it be the only thing passable, besides it was funny to make names like – _Romi_ and _Tatih _from her names. Her daydreaming ended when she saw him: the weird young man, Utena Tenjou. She looked as he seemed to be practicing giving three-pointers by himself. He was wearing his gym clothes and he seemed to be profusely sweating. She watched at his incredible skill but then lost interest. She was more interested in daydreaming than watching anything at the moment. It really was somewhat extremely humid and she was really thinking now on what she would be doing for her next class.

Before she could make a noise the basketball hit her head; Tenjou may seem to have sidetracked also. Her head started throbbing at a fast rate and she looked narrowly at Utena Tenjou. He approached her, gazed at her, smiled apologetically and gave a sincere apology as he got the ball. He looked at Hiromi who didn't seem mad anymore but was rubbing her wounded head. Utena seem to see through her, his darkened night-blue eyes looked to her thick sunset-red ones. Hiromi who was paying attention to her head noticed Utena looking at her. She didn't really blush or get annoyed but seemed to question it with a stare of her own.

' You are Tatibana Hiromi, you are a friend of Kinomiya Tyson. Am I right?' he asked very seriously at Hiromi causing her to become a bit surprised.

' Yeah, I am Hiromi Tatibana, the girl who does know Tyson Kinomiya. Uh, is something wrong? Are you Fan of Beyblading?' Hiromi looked at the pink-haired boy who seemingly was interested in her.

' Not really no, just wanted to know, really sorry about that rebellious shot. You seem alone, how come?' He was very cheerful and asked her another question.

' Well, I'm waiting for my next class Literature – I have an examination on a classic I really didn't want to be bothered by a noisy Tyson and Daichi, who keep eating no matter what the time. You seem alone too, how come?' she didn't mind his questions but now she wanted an answer.

' Just alone, I guess, my best friend didn't come today, I, uh, was worried about my examination too decided to bust out some worry by playing basketball. To be honest, I know you are going to do, I should be worried. I hadn't read the classic that well.' He explained and caught Hiromi's interest.

' Oh, I forgot you're in my literature class too, well I hope you do well Utena.' Hiromi smiled at him.

' You do know who I am, that's cool. So should we go to class together.' He suggested, looking at her very interested, as if he knew many things about her.

' Yeah sure.' Hiromi smiled at him again, it was nice to be making a new friend, ' Hey Utena I heard you were part of the dueling club is that so?'

' Yes, I am. Does dueling interest you?' he seemed happy that she was interested in something he was immersed in.

' Yeah I wanted to learn it. You see I know many things about kendo and I thought I might apply it with dueling.' Hiromi got up from sitting and walked alongside of Utena who seemed to be going to take a shower in the boy's shower room.

' That's sound interesting, it seems really innovative. I wanted to know that are you interested in Beyblading? Your friend Tyson has been world championship since he was twelve or thirteen. He has upheld that status till last year, I wonder what will happen this year…' he looked at her as if she knew the answer.

' I think he might win again, but sometimes he is too arrogant and obnoxious. Hey are you waiting to compete? I think you Beyblade.' Hiromi seemed to be interested in Utena's hazy sort of questions. She decided to ask him if he were a competitor also.

' I do but very little. I only do it for fun, I am more interested in dueling but…maybe I'll Beyblade in future who knows? So Hiromi good luck on the test alright, I'm coming along. See you.' He seemed cheerful enough as he existed and Hiromi waved at him.

She threw her strands aside of her darkish-burrow waist length hair that was neatly tied in a ponytail. She saw the humidity to be too intense now she was going to class early than expected for the air-conditioning will soothe her. She was passing the cafeteria where she heard Tyson and Daichi fighting over hotdogs and some other foods she didn't see clearly and smiled. It was funny to see them always fighting. She went to her class took a seat in the middle of the rows and hummed to herself. Soon her humming seemed to stop. The way it seemed, she had collapsed.

----------

Hiromi was awakened by someone slowly pushing her and calling her. It seemed like a long time had passed and remembering of her exam Hiromi jolted up due to the remembrance. She was clearly tense and looked sinisterly scared and was breathing heavily. All around her was noise and she saw entering students, mainly Utena, who looked at her with concern from the door.

' Here drink this Hiromi, drink it slow and good.' A male voice slowly told as she rubbed her eyes and took the drink. The voice had a familiarity she could trust and decided to let the water rejuvenate her. What was happening was a question she asked in her mind.

' I, thank-you Sydney.' She was looking at her friend, he was still one of the most attractive men she had seen, it was she who nicknamed him Sydney though his name was more Japanese than American, ' What…what happened Sydney?'

' Late-night is what happened…you shouldn't have been studying for so long.' He spoke with an American-Japanese accent that was both mysterious and charming, ' Were you studying late last night?'

' No, not really, but I couldn't sleep so well…It was mostly difficult for me to just close my eyes.' Hiromi was very hazy in the way she spoke indicating the lack of sleep. ' I felt very tensed even when I had not closed my eyes for ten minutes. It was very strange.'

' I hope you are not getting insomnia, that's pretty bad. You should go and see the school nurse if possible. Are you tired now? Hope not. The test is going to start in five minutes – good thing the teacher seems to be running late though. Here drink some water.' Sydney helped Hiromi compose herself as she tidied her bangs for they seem to have gotten messy.

' Insomnia. I know I sleep sometimes late for studying but you don't think it's that serious right? Hope not. I think I'll go and take some sleep after going home. If this droning problem really beats me up I'll go to the school nurse then or maybe even a doctor.' Hiromi drank more of the water and decided loudly.

' It's good to see you trying to do something about it.' Sydney was walking away to his own seat, the teacher had arrived, ' Good luck Hiromi.'

_Why is it that I feel depressed, as if something wrong had happened,_ Hiromi had started her paper but in her mind she was somewhat distant from the exam.

----------

It was him who walked towards her as school was done for the day. He was sleekly posh and very sophisticated when he was walking. His uniform clung to him slightly differently than the other boys. The reason for it was not known.

_He is kinda strange, sometimes. He seems to be interested in Tyson, could it be he has an motive to challenge him?_ Hiromi saw Utena approach her. His pink hair blazing in the sun, seeming to be some kind of fiery light from it, he looked at her with darkish night-blue eyes as her sunset-red orbs seemed to focus on him too.

' I saw you were kinda sick today. I heard from the boy you called Sydney that he thinks it's insomnia. Well are you ok now?' he asked Hiromi as he really seemed concerned about her.

' Yeah, I don't think its insomnia though it could be because of my lack of sleep. Hey, you are going home now right?' Hiromi answered him and started walking away. She was too exhausted to continue any sort of conversation.

' No, I have a duel with a schoolmate. Thinks he can best me in dueling – I hope you would come and see me but it is obvious you need rest. If you are feeling good tomorrow could you come to the other duel I'm having. You know I really want to know how you think I fair with the sword.' Utena understood Hiromi's tire and suggested that she enjoyed his other match tomorrow. Hiromi wasn't going to decline. A strange boy who was trying to be closer to her, either than friendship could it be another reason?

' Yeah of course I'll see you then.' She waved it as a farewell and was going home. She didn't have the energy to say goodbye to her other friends, Tyson, Daichi Kenny and Max. Ray of course took a leave with Mariah to go back for some days to his home village.

The sun was glowing rather forcefully with furious radiation but the humidity miraculously was decreased. Summer was one of Hiromi's favorite times, though she was always enjoying all of her seasons, she seemed to like summer best where even a lazy, sun-dipped scenario looked too much of a comforting dream. Hiromi walked steadily though she was in a hurry to get home and sleep. The reason was that she didn't want her rapid steps to make her have a fall; she was too drowsy. She was passing the living streets of sound with a calm and lovely look. She knew Tyson would be mad for her leaving in such haste and not saying goodbye. Tyson always seemed to try to make her comfortable despite sometimes they had their "sibling" moments. Hiromi knew in many ways than one that Tyson…loved her – more than a friend but maybe less than truly. She had seen him gazing at her a bit out of norm and then pretending to say that how ugly she must be to catch his shock. Hiromi knew too well the lie but she never really argued with it and that made Tyson feel more blushed and he gave her more pretense of insults to get her angry, but, Hiromi just made faces at him. She really didn't encourage his crush nor did she reject him. Possibly, she liked him too as she thought about it while cooking Tyson's dinner (at his pleading request) when his grandfather was away. She really did enjoy seeing him eat heartily and made fun of Daichi when his dinner arrived a bit late – it was no cruel joke but rather a sibling thing between him and Daichi and she supported it sometimes. Hiromi couldn't say "no" or "yes" to Tyson's feelings. Her behavior surprised her and she curiously thought about it. Was it because she loved him too? Possibly.

Possibly…possibly…so many things seem impossible but why are they impossible?

She was thinking about it. Her unsure emotions – maybe, one day she was going to be able to uncover the hidden, confusing feeling which may only be a reaction to Tyson's crush. She thought about it more and then she let it go. She was always near her home; it was really a slow journey and all that she could visualize was her bed. Hiromi thought about her busy parents and though it was rude it gave her some assurance that she was capable to sleep early without having to give much conversation. Her waist length burrow-hair was waving with the wind, as if saying farewell to the passing wind, and its playful characterization was beautiful though a hassle to Hiromi. She decided that maybe next time she would opt for a secure ponytail for something having her hair down could be a problem. It was because her shorter locks were nonexistent now and definitely it was a bit problematic to keep longer strands, seeing she never had kept them before.

Suddenly, the flicker of light caught her naked eye. It seemed positively impossible for it looked ghostly but not ghastly. It began to frighten her very much. She stopped with her drowsiness disappearing as it was never existent. Something was forming in different shades of color and it really confused Hiromi. It was very different, from any matter she had seen in the realistic world. An opinion inside of her argued if it was really **real** or not? She wanted to run away but for a reason her legs was pressurized by curiosity to stay and she couldn't really find the strength to resist the forceful barrier. In fact, it felt mentally and physically being trapped inside some sort of a cell. She was truly imprisoned and she couldn't get away. The different shades of color seemed to dip into her – it is at that moment that she screamed. It was frightening and she couldn't trust it at all. The feeling was cold in this surreal portal of thoughts…_thoughts_? Was it thoughts – it felt cold like someone trying to freeze her to death. Actually, she felt the temperature rising. Her forehead was sweating. She was feeling that she was being burned alive, no, she came to the thought that it could be just a weird feeling. There was no fire but then she felt the sadness of something.

Everything happened in a flash; it felt so surreal that at first Hiromi didn't know she was bleeding. It did feel like being burned alive and soon…she fell…

Hiromi was shocked; her body was covered in serious bruises. She was bleeding most severely and it was as if something had slashed her, what was it? **That question** **was serious** – Hiromi realized a very evident matter. The attack was similar to something she had seen, she murmured it, ' Blazing Gig.'

* * *

Utena Tenjou is an anime character from **_Revolutionary Girl Utena_** – so, yeah, uh, in reality "he" is a "she" and though the anime is intended for mature teens due to controversial subject the characters are different here for the sake of the fic. This chapter introduced my character Sydney whose name isn't Sydney but Hiromi named him that. I decided to call Hilary Hiromi – just wanted it that way. Also, the other characters will come in the second chapter. Please review and tell me your opinions.

* * *


End file.
